livedictionaryfandomcom-20200213-history
Anti
TheAntiHippie69 General Stats: Gamertag: TheAntiHippie69 Name: Dylan Gender: Male Nickname: Anti, Pomeranian, The AntiRanian, Shark Boy (by Marxam Aya), Bitty Mcgee (by BloodyRose), Deidara Anti is well known throughout the entire cast, more than often in a positive light. Although he has a tendency to let his Xbox Live Gold lapse into Silver, people still enjoy his company quite a bit, and will regularly join chats with him. Most notable are Haloman, Dec69, and Marxam. Anti has a mortal enemy that haunts him to the bone, "Turtles...." These creatures are docile in solo but, in group are known vicious hunters. They're hunting skills are extrodinary. Anti is actually quite a nice person once you cut past the general sarcasm, and will actually privately defend a few of the friends that he really enjoys. He is a bit of a Naru-tard, but not to an intolerable extent, and doesn't have a tendency to bring it up in conversation unless something else sparks it. He is the driving force behind the assigning of Naruto characters to different members of the cast (Seen below in extra), and remains fixated on being Deidara, even going so entertainingly far as to make clay hands with Deidara's mouths and tongues. He was planning to go to an anime event of some sort dressed as Deidara, but circumstances fell through for that. He still plans to use his outfit though, as he is going to wear it at the end of his school year. He is currently the president in the Smack-A-Ho Corperation. The goal of this is to back hand every retard with a steel gauntlet. Sadly becuase of the sheer amount of production of stupid people on the planet the number of people smacked seems to remain at about 32%. Does not seem to care much of the opinion of others unless it is of one of the other cast members. Will often call any and every individual a cracker regardless of their ethnicity. Is extremely violent against hippies of all kind however he hates the "giggling stoner" and the "college know-it-all" breed of hippie the most. Can almost always be found smacking KitsuneShu's ass in any game that they are together in. He is a fond player of roleplays (how ever a good one hasn't been played in some time...), one in particular he plays the Weatherman, a derranged, yogurt obsessed tech expert with attention span issues... He has recently made a book about the "adventures" that have taken place in this roleplay so far and plans to get copies made and sent to the cast. Anti is also known to be a great guard dog to people he really cares about. He is known to be guarding Marxam, and Bloody Rose. You mess with them and you get the full fury of the Antiranian. LOL -Rose Misc. Names Anti (Various) Pomeranian (Select few) OH GOD WHAT IS THAT?! (Halo players) Weatherman (Zealot and RP partners) The AntiRanian (Various) Shark Boy (Marxam) Bitty Mcgee (BloodyRose) Pictures﻿ Pomeranian-0533.jpg|Anti, IRL Chewtoy.jpg|Anti haz bone. Angry Anti.jpg|This is what happens when you piss him off. Extra! What happens when the LD cast crash into Naruto at high speed~ Category:Cast Category:Furry Category:GLBT Category:Core Cast